Aran's Abridged Misfits
Aran's Abridged Misfits is a story meant to recap the story of the Misfits, to fix retcons and plotholes and make the plot easy to double check, as it was convoluted and confusing before. It takes place at the Leverletto Household, but jumps from different times and places to the different major events of the Misfits, to summarize them. There are 8 main tales, each being a different major event. Aran mostly narrates it, but other people crucial to the Misfits pitch in with their contributions at different points. Story Prologue It’s Christmas Eve, at the Leverletto’s house. Aran and Melissa hosted a party, with many of the main Misfits being there. :Melissa: It’s been a blast to have you guys here, thank you.. I wish we could get everyone, but I’m glad a lot of you are here to celebrate. Topzy smiles, setting her drink down. :Topzy: I missed you all, really. It was nice to get the hell out of this place and figure out what I really am, y’know? :Melissa: Yeah. The Misfits was great but.. we’re past that now.. well, except for you Birnstone. How’s that all going? :Birnstone: Mmm. It’s coming together. I’m too much of a perfectionist to say everyone is perfect.. but I really think I’ve found a team. Melissa nods, grinning. Aran walks over, eggnog in hand. :Aran: Of course, though, nobody can top me, right? A few of them make sounds of doubt. Aran rolls his eyes, setting his drink down. :Aran: I was like the bread and butter of Misfits, c’mon! :Topzy: More like the white bread, you basic bitch. Topzy snickers, punching Niamh in the shoulder. Niamh laughs awkwardly, nodding. :Melissa: We all played a part in it. Not to sound dorky or anything, but we really all did make a contribution. :Topzy: Yeah. Except for Jared though, he just messed things up... speaking of Jared.. where is he? :Melissa: I invited him. No idea where he’s at, I think he just moved on, probably. Topzy looks down, sighing. :Topzy: Shame. I ragged on him so much and he totally deserved it, but he was a friend. Topzy twiddles her thumbs, looking back up :Topzy: Anyways! I wanna hear about this shapeshifting chick, tell me more, Natalia! Natalia, also known as Kitana, leans back onto the counter, smiling. :Natalia: It was awhile ago, but... Niamh slips out of her stool to walk over to the living room, sitting on the couch. Everyone is talking and laughing in the background. Aran walks over to her, sitting on the other couch. :Aran: S’up, Niamh? :Niamh: Ah, shit.. it’s just.. I feel sorta left out, y’know? I haven’t been around as long as you all have, I don’t really have memories or stories to tell. I mean, we all fought Brooke together.. we know everything about that all and I know the subject’s touchy for a few people over there.. I really just have nothing to talk about, haha. :Aran: I mean.. you don’t have to have anything to truly talk about. You can always just listen. :Niamh: It’s all so... overwhelming. I don’t know what’s even going on in half of the things you all say. :Aran: I guess... I mean, I could start from the beginning? :Niamh: What? :Aran: Yeah! Like.. a story, sort of... but, not like, too long. :Niamh: Mmm.. :Aran: I’ve always wanted to tell my life story, always wanted to write a book but shit, I can’t even write a page down. :Niamh: Why not the Misfits.. instead of your life? :Aran: Basically the same thing, haha. I’ll start around there, though.. c’mon, it’d be fun! :Niamh: And I just... listen? :Aran: I mean, you can ask questions, too... Niamh looks back at the kitchen, then back at Aran. :Niamh: Eh, what the hell. Let’s hear it, Mr. Leverletto. Aran grins, getting more comfortable on the couch. :Aran: Finally, somebody says yes.. get comfy, because I’m about to tell you the best story... Aran touches his chest with his robotic arm :Aran: The story of me! Niamh rolls her eyes, still smiling slightly. :Aran: Now, picture this.... Tale 1: Meltdown It cuts to an overhead view of New York. :Aran: New York, 2015. Niamh interrupts him, causing the view to cut to black. :Niamh: Yeah yeah, New York and shit. I don’t need the whole backstory. :Aran: Fair, fair. I’ll try something else. Flames overtake the black background to reveal yellow paper. A piece of art burns into the paper, showing a rather tall Magma Sentinel with a long sword. :Aran: Scarred Flames. What a name, huh. The flames burn the art of Scarred Flames away, then showing art of the Magma Sentinels Kingdom. :Aran: An exile of the Magma Sentinels Kingdom, and he resented all of them. He knew to get back at them, he had to get rid of the King.. The paper then burns into an art of King Ash. :Aran: But to do that, he had to strike a deal with someone... The paper then goes blank, with yellow ink droplets dripping onto the paper. It splits off into four main drops, then forming the shape of four eyes, specifically The Threat’s. :Aran: One of The Threat’s Top Ten. Or, a former one at least. The Fallen Angel, the Bermuda Beast.. The yellow ink blots move together to form Former Four’s eyes, which quickly dissipate. :Aran: Former Four.. And the two struck a deal. Former Four would give Scarred some tools, and they would distract King Ash and get rid of him, allowing them both to finally fulfill what they wanted. The paper then begins to burn, crumbling into ash. :Aran: Scarred began by breaking into the kingdom and sending out a few Magma Sentinels to New York. While King Ash went to save the confused Sentinels, Scarred and Former Four began their preparations to confront King Ash in New York while he was vulnerable, and get rid of him.. ---- It then cuts to New York, panning out to the front hood of the car. Aran Leverletto hits the hood, skidding off of the side of it and landing on the concrete. He’s wearing his classic attire, with his original arm. :Aran: Dang, alright, asshole! A Magma Sentinel wearily stands in front of him, holding its sword up. They both seem to be pretty confused and alert. Aran puts his robotic arm up, clenching his other fist. :Aran: We can just go our own ways right now and it can be a lot easier for both of us. The Magma Sentinel rushes towards Aran and he instinctively swings, expecting to knock it to the floor. Instead, his robotic arm slams into the Sentinel and brushes off, creating sparks. The Magma Sentinel begins to wildly swing at Aran with it’s sword, pushing him closer to the wall of the building behind him. Aran powers up his Arm Cannon, firing straight into the Sentinel’s chest. It backs up for a second, and then rushes towards Aran again. Aran, now up against the wall, closes his eyes, bracing for impact. :???: Hello, sir? Aran opens his eyes, seeing a Magma Sentinel still in front of him. He puts his Arm Cannon to it’s head, and the Sentinel just slowly backs up. :Sentinel: Woah there, I’m not your enemy. :Aran: Uhuh, sure! Why did you just try to kill me then? :Sentinel: I just stopped you from being killed. The Sentinel gestures to his right, and Aran looks. He sees the sentinel that had targeted him earlier, talking to a more feminine-looking Magma Sentinel. :Aran: What... :King Ash: I am King Ash. This is probably a lot to take in, yes? :Aran: Yeah, yeah. Who the hell are you guys? :King Ash: Magma Sentinels, from the Bermuda! :Aran: B-Bermuda? Am I dreaming? :King Ash: Afraid not, sir... we’re having a bit of trouble. The uh, Sentinel who had just tried to kill you was only acting in defense. Aran tries to reply, only stammering. He puts his hand to his head, sighing. He still feels very confused. :King Ash: He wasn’t supposed to be sent here.. he was just confused. Do you understand? :Aran: No! No, I don’t understand. You’re a lava monster from.. the Bermuda Triangle? :King Ash: Not the Bermuda Triangle, no. The Bermuda. :Aran: Damn, and I thought I’d seen everything in New York. Huh. :King Ash: Have you seen any other Sentinels like this one around? :Aran: What? No. If I did I wouldn’t have been alive to tell you, would I? :King Ash: I guess.. just a question. Aran looks over to the other two Sentinels, motioning towards them. :Aran: Who’s Female Genie over there? King Ash looks to Aran, seemingly confused. Aran motions to her ponytail, shaking his head. :Aran: Y’know.. Aladdin.. Aran sighs. :King Ash: That is my General, Birnstone. :Aran: So you’ve all just got fun rock puns, huh? Cute. King Ash shakes his head, walking away. :King Ash: You’re annoying. :Aran: Thanks, King Ash. ---- :Niamh: That’s how you met Ash and Birnstone? :Aran: Well, yeah. I just discovered them. :Niamh: Well, they saved your ass, that’s for sure. You couldn’t even get one Sentinel down. :Aran: I-I just wasn’t prepared! And I’m better now, y’know. :Niamh: Mhhhhm. And what’s with the Sentinels? I thought Former Four had attacked, not Magma Sentinels.. :Aran: Oh, well that was just a distraction for the giant tower. :Niamh: A giant tower? ---- A giant tower falls from a portal in the sky, embedding itself into New York City. The ground rumbles and buildings begin to crumble near the tower, several partially collapsing. Aran, Birnstone, and King Ash are walking through the city, feeling the rumble. Birnstone looks behind them, then looking up. :Birnstone: Good gods... Aran looks up to the tower as well. :Aran: Alright, what the hell is going on now? You guys said it was just a few loose Sentinels! You brought the whole god damn army! :King Ash: That’s not us... ---- :Aran: How did you not know about the giant tower? It was, like... on the news. :Niamh: I never saw it.. :Aran: Seriously? They broadcasted that shit everywhere... it was like 9/11... but.. not that. :Niamh: Do you have any pictures of this said tower? :Aran: You’re shitting me, right? :Niamh: No. I’ve basically never been in New York. I was in the Bermuda like the last few years. :Aran: It’s on google. Just look up New York Tower 2015. :Niamh: Cool. ---- Aran looks up to the tower, as several red and gold dropships depart from it. He puts his hand to his forehead in shock, stepping back. :Aran: This is still really a lot to take in, you know? :Birnstone: Get used to it. Birnstone grabs the bow from her back, aiming at the ships as a precaution. King Ash sheathes his sword, walking back Aran. Aran hesitates before walking up to catch up with Ash, Birnstone trailing behind them. :Aran: So we’re just... gonna walk up to the tower? :King Ash: Not much else we can do now. Reinforcements can only get here so fast, and I know exactly who’s up there. Aran raises an eyebrow, still following Ash. :Aran: Who? :King Ash: One of The Threat’s Top Ten.. Four. It seems him and a rogue Magma Sentinel teamed up to try to usurp the kingdom from me. :Aran: I really did not understand any of that. Honestly, do you think I’m a scholar in this shit? :Birnstone: The Threat’s sort of an enigma to us. She’s been around for awhile, but the Magma Sentinels have mostly stayed out of it... until one of her goons crash landed right in front of us. We just got tangled into a big mess. :King Ash: The fall must’ve just broke him, or he’s just insane from The Threat, but now he’s hellbent on destroying the Magma Sentinels. Almost as if he wants to make a display out of us just to show how strong he is to The Threat.. :Birnstone: Not a big surprise he hasn’t been doing great. One mind can’t beat thousands. :King Ash: He does seem to be getting more cunning.. King Ash looks up at the dropships, homing in towards them. Birnstone aims her bow, a flame bursting out from her chest to form a flaming arrow. ---- :Niamh: Makara really had that big of an ego, huh? Must’ve knocked it out of him. :Aran: No, he still has that big of an ego. He just shuts up about it now because we’ve beat him up enough because of it. He’s also still wanted in like, every place on the Earth. A big ego takes you nowhere good. :Niamh: Look where it got you... :Aran: Okay, asshole. :Niamh: I’m just saying! ---- Birnstone fires the flaming arrow into the ship, causing it to stagger and then slam into the ground, skidding across the street. More of the ships fly by, trying to take the three out. :Birnstone: I don’t think these are meant for fighting.. Birnstone lets another arrow fly, taking out yet another ship. It smashes into the side of the building, embedding itself. :King Ash: They work with what they have. :Aran: So.. this Sentinel traitor.. what’s he got against you? :King Ash: I exiled him. He didn’t agree with it and tried to stage a mutiny of sorts. It failed. Ever since, he’s been trying to start a revolution against me, or just kill me. :Aran: Okay, yeah.. but why was he exiled? :King Ash: Stealing. Not just small, he tried to steal artifacts and special weaponry. He wanted to be King, and he planned on getting rid of me from the start. He couldn’t stay. Aran nods, looking down. :Birnstone: Wait, I hear something.. A faint humming sound is heard. Aran looks up, then looking around. The humming begins to get louder, and then a blur slams into Aran, sending him tumbling across the concrete. He groans, clutching his knee. Whatever it was had just shoulder charged Aran, hard. :Blur: Ash, it’s been a bit. The Blur, now standing still, is a slender, robotic humanoid with a red and gold color scheme. It has sinister, glowing red eyes and dark smoke pouring out of it’s head, forming large horns. The number four is etched on it’s chest in red. :King Ash: Four.. :Four: Scarred requests your presence. Four dashes toward King Ash, who quickly unsheathes his sword to block Four’s arm. Four kicks King Ash back, then laughing. :Four: I guess kicking wouldn’t do much to you, huh? Four then hears something behind him, quickly dodging. Birnstone’s flaming arrow flies right past him. Now in a crouched position, he kicks up into the air, landing behind Birnstone, quickly beginning to throw a flurry of quick punches at her. She blocks most of them with her bow. Four reaches for her floating hand, pushing one back. He punches her straight in her face, causing some of the stone on her face to chip. She stumbles back, then collapsing. Her flame shines a little less now. Four nods, cackling. :Four: You act so cocky up until I get close. King Ash rushes towards Four. As he gets close to Four, it cuts to Aran, who is still rolling on the ground, clutching various body parts. He looks over to Four and Ash, who are fighting each other. Ash is obviously struggling to parry Four’s very quick attacks. :Aran: Shit, I’ve gotta help.. Aran gets onto a knee, struggling to get up. He pulls himself up, brushing himself off, then running towards Four. :Aran: Take this, asshole! Aran runs up to Four, swinging his robotic arm at him. It misses Four, who then punches Aran in the face, knocking him out. Aran drops like a pile of bricks. :Four: Huh. ---- :Niamh: That’s hilarious. :Aran: It really wasn’t! I thought I was gonna have my time to shine. :Niamh: Pshh, yeah, hell no. :Aran: Listen, street fights never prepared me for having to fight a robot. :Niamh: I would’ve expected you to connect at least. :Aran: I had just got shoulder charged by a three hundred pound object at super speed, of course I was gonna be a bit fucked up. ---- Aran wakes back up on a stone floor, looking around. The first thing he sees is mostly transparent barriers surrounding him. To his left is King Ash, and the other is Birnstone, both of them separated by the barriers. Aran shakily stands up, stumbling over towards the edge of the barrier, looking down. He’s now inside the tower that had smashed into New York, with no way to escape. :???: Good job, you three! Aran whips back around, looking forward. Separated from all three of them are Four and a Magma Sentinel. The Sentinel looks more jagged than the two he had seen before, more untamed, in a way. Four crosses his arms, standing off to the side. :Sentinel: Would’ve expected more from you, Ash. Of course though, you went into New York foolishly because you just want to be the hero now, huh? The Magma Sentinel cackles, brandishing a longsword. Four looks at him, sighing. :Four: Let’s just get this over with, yes? :Sentinel: Let me do what I need to do. You’ll get what you want soon enough, robot. Four grumbles, scowling at the Sentinel behind his back. Behind Four is a large vessel with a black substance, which he absent-mindedly reaches for, caressing it. :Sentinel: You never really had a fair fight with me, Ash. I still want my damn fight. There’s no denying it now. :King Ash: Scarred, you don’t deserve the nobility of a fight. :Sentinel: Fine, then I’ll force you to fight me. Four, open this barrier, yes? Four shakes his head, grudgingly obliging. The barrier between King Ash and Scarred opens up, and Scarred leaps forward, the barrier closing back up behind him. :Birnstone: So we’re all just gonna watch? What are you even gonna do with us? Four looks over to Birnstone, gripping the vessel. :Four: Well, since you two are here.. The barrier in between Aran and Birnstone opens up, and they both look at eachother. Aran scuttles over towards Birnstone cautiously, both of them looking back to Four. :Four: Mind testing something for me? :Aran: Why the hell would we do that? :Four: Well, you don’t have much of a choice, do you? Four puts both of his hands on the vessel, popping open the top. The black substance creeps out, then turning prismatic once it touches air. It bubbles and extends, forming a vaguely humanoid shape. It then refines itself, becoming a copy of Four, yet prismatic. Suddenly, solid colors begin to form, creating a carbon-copy lookalike of Four. :Four: Interesting. The barrier between them opens up. Aran quickly rushes towards the real Four, only to be grabbed by the neck by the copy. It throws Aran back, causing him to tumble and slam against the side of the barrier. :Aran: God damn! Aran looks behind him, seeing a steep drop to the ground :Aran: Ah, shouldn’t have looked down. The real Four sighs, closing the barrier behind his copy, leaving himself sealed from everyone. Scarred and Ash continue to fight, both parrying each of their attacks. :Scarred: I could do this forever.. :King Ash: Only until you make a mistake.. :Scarred: I won’t. :King Ash: Then I’ll make you! King Ash preforms a feint attack, causing Scarred to anticipate a real attack next. However, King Ash pulls off another consecutive faint attack before swinging towards the exposed midsection of Scarred, slicing through the lava. Scarred backs up, grunting. :Scarred: Good shot, but luck was on my side, I guess. Scarred slides back towards King Ash. Birnstone, on the other side, stares down the Four copy. It begins to shift again, bubbling into a copy of Birnstone. Birnstone fires an arrow at the sludge, but the arrows only cut through it, leaving a hole that it quickly repairs. :Birnstone: That’s unfortunate. Aran scrambles back up, running back over to Birnstone. :Aran: So how are we gonna get rid of this thing? :Birnstone: Just keep cutting it down, I guess? Birnstone continues to fire arrows at it, while Aran shoots energy blasts at it. It continues to walk towards them, only slightly slowed by their blows. It quickly repairs every hole they put into it. :Aran: This isn’t really working.. The sludge reaches Birnstone, and two tendrils shoot out, grabbing Birnstone’s body. She reaches into her fiery ‘ponytail’, pulling out a flame whip. She whips it forward, cutting the two tendrils off of it. It leaps forward towards her, and she flicks the whip forward, wrapping it around the sludge’s midsection, then pulling. It cuts it into two. :Birnstone: We’ll make it work! The sludge hits the ground, one of the sliced body parts rolling towards Birnstone, then leaping up at her. It attaches to her chest, then reaching up to her face. :Birnstone: Gah.. damnit! She heats herself up, melting the sludge off of her. She falls to the ground, sighing. :Birnstone: God, it’s resilient. :Aran: Yeah, I can see that. '' The rest of the sludge rolls back towards Aran, quickly copying him. Aran looks down to where his robotic arm would normally be on his body, but the sludge had replaced theirs with an actual arm.'' :Aran: Way to rub it in, huh? The Aran copy wildly swings at Aran, who backs up to dodge it all. He gets cornered into the barrier, freezing up. :Aran: Ah, shit. He puts his robotic arm, blasting the sludge square in the face. Although it lacks a head, it doesn’t seem to be phased, turning it’s own arm into a sword and then swinging at Aran. Aran ducks, rolling away. As he rolls he spots something wrong with the barrier. :Aran: Hey, wait.. He notices that there was a hole in the barrier where his copy had swiped. It slowly repairs itself, disappearing. He stands back up, grinning at his copy. :Aran: Alright, c’mon! He motions to the copy to come towards him, smiling. It runs towards him, swinging wildly with the sword arm. Aran dodges them, one grazing his shoulder. He yells out, trying to ignore the pain. :Aran: Here’s to hoping.. The copy swings one last time, creating a hole in the barrier now. Aran plunges his robotic arm into the sludge’s chest. :Aran: This works! As the sludge begins to wrap around his arm, he slams his fist into the crack in the barrier, trying to shove the copy out. The crack begins to widen, but he can’t quite shove the sludge through. :Aran: Damn! Just get through! He rears his robotic arm back, slamming the arm and sludge through the crack. The barrier shatters, sending the sludge flying out and Aran flying back in. Aran slides across the ground, groaning. :Birnstone: Aran! :Four: What in the... Four looks back at the barrier in disbelief, clenching his fists. :Four: Scarred! Stop your damn grudge and let’s just get this over with. Four looks back to the barrier, which is quickly repairing itself. :Scarred: Hey, I’m almost done with him! Scarred chuckles, quickly stopping chuckling as a barrier pops up in front of him and Ash. :Scarred: Four, we had a damn agreement, open the damn barrier. :Four: WE had an agreement that WE would finish this and there was nothing about us finishing your damn grudge.. Scarred readies his sword at Four, who sighs. :Four: You really want to make everything more complicated then, huh? :Scarred: Try me. :Four: Fine. Four grabs Scarred’s body, slamming him down onto the floor. A barrier appears in the middle of Scarred, cutting off the connection between his body and his head. His head, still having a connection to him, attempts to break through the barrier. :Scarred: Ghhh.. Four then picks his body up, reaching into his chest and pulling out his core, discarding it on the ground. He throws Scarred’s body to the side. :Aran: Holy hell.. Aran looks at Scarred’s head, which quickly loses it’s brightness. Ash looks at the soulless head, holding his sword cautiously. :King Ash: That was... immoral. :Four: I don’t care. I just want to finish this damn mission. Four walks over towards the center of the room. :Four: You all are really fucking this up, too. Aran stands back up, Birnstone walking in front of him. She raises her bow cautiously. :Aran: Well then, get it over with. Birnstone looks at Aran, shaking his head. ---- :Niamh: Damn, he really just decapitated a Magma Sentinel, huh? :Aran: Yeah. I mean, they’re always kinda decapitated, yeah? :Niamh: I guess. I’ve never seen anybody do that, but I’ve always kinda wondered. Sometimes I just think, “if I hit Birnstone really hard in the head, would it fall off?” :Birnstone (in the distance): What? Did you say my name, Niamh? :Niamh: Nope! Just talking to Aran. Niamh grins. ---- Aran shrugs at Birnstone. Four clenches his fists. :Four: You gonna do anything, cyborg? Aran looks at him, nodding. :Aran: Uh, y'know.. yeah. Aran bolts away from Four, running towards Scarred's discarded core. Four runs over, kicking him in the knee. Four grabs him before he can completely fall, throwing him against the barrier. :Four: Good plan. Four looks at Aran, amused. His amusement is cut short by an arrow hitting Four in the head, skidding away. He swings his head to look at Birnstone. King Ash slides past Four while he's focused on Birnstone, grabbing Scarred's Sentelenium core. It's already slightly cracked, the bright blue seemingly fading in and out. :King Ash: Yeah, good plan.. Four focuses on King Ash, swinging at him several times. King Ash ducks the first few swings before swinging back with the core. Four punches the core, the shield-like properties of the Sentilenium pushing his arm far back. He stumbles back, grunting. King Ash grabs his sword with his other hand, slashing Four across the chest. :Birnstone': Hey, Four! A trio of arrows pelt Four in the back while he focuses on Ash. He ignores the arrows, but is then pulled back by Birnstone's whip, which grabs onto his arm. :Aran: Ugh.. ouch. Aran rubs his head, looking around. Ash looks at the core, then smashing it on the floor repeatedly to crack it more. Four kicks Birnstone away, sighing. :Four: You sure are perseverant, I will give you all that. Four plants his foot on Ash's head, kicking him back. He swiftly grabs the core as Ash falls away, sliding across the floor. He looks at the core, laughing. Birnstone sighs, firing an arrow at the core as a last effort. Four grabs the arrow out of the air. :Four: Last efforts, huh? Aran shakily stands up, looking at Four. Four glares over to him. :Four: Oh, and what are you gonna do? Aran puts his robotic arm up, pressing a button on the side of it. :Aran: Well, I'll sure as hell do something. Panels pop out of the arm, two thrusters peering out. The arm detaches from Aran, falling to the ground and doing nothing. :Four: Hah! That sure was something, cyborg. The arm suddenly flies forward, hitting Four in the chest. He falls back, dropping the core. Four and the robotic arm skid across the floor. :Aran: Yeah it was, asshole. :Birnstone: Here goes nothing.. Birnstone shoots at the sentelenium core, the arrow hitting it right in the center. A bright blue flash engulfs the room,, before a large explosion tears through the floor. All four of them fall into the floor. The space under the room was seemingly a complete drop, save for several metal bridges going from wall to wall, all of them being different heights and directions. In the middle is what looks to be powering the whole tower, a bright white light shining from the middle of it. King Ash grabs Aran's robotic arm as he falls, landing relatively safely on a bridge. Birnstone lands on the same one as Ash. :Birnstone: That worked pretty well... Aran attempts to land on one of the bridges as he falls, missing and falling into a lower one. He sighs, clutching his chest. :Aran: Ouch, ouch.. that hurt. Four grabs the railing of one of the bridges, pulling himself up. He looks down at King Ash and scowls. :King Ash: Aran, catch! Ash throws his robotic arm towards Aran's bridge. Aran jumps up to grab it, missing. It lands on his bridge, sliding past him. :Aran: Gotta work on my catching skills, haha. ---- :Niamh: Y'know, you're really good at messing up. :Aran: I wasn't trained for this at all! I only knew how to fight from the street, and maaan, does superpowered fighting really one-up it.. :Niamh: I mean, you had a giant-ass robot arm, I'd say you had a one-up in the battle. :Aran: Nah, that shit I had then was a prototype. It could shoot an energy blast, and half-assedly launch off of my arm. That's about all it could do at that point. It also held my car keys, really useful. ---- Aran bends down to pick up the robotic arm, stopping when a boot steps on it. He looks up, seeing what seems to be a copy of him. The boot on his arm then turns into goop, the arm slowly sliding through the copy's body and onto their arm. It looks at him, blankly. :Aran: Oh, T-1000's back. The sludge Aran looks at his new robotic arm, then to Aran. Sludge Aran kicks Aran across the bridge. :Aran: Damn, we aren't playing fair anymore, huh? It pans over to Four, who jumps onto Birnstone and Ash's platform. Ash swings his sword at him, Four stopping it with his arm. :Four: Why do you even care about this place? You people don't even live here. :King Ash: You've plagued us for too long. Either way, it's the right thing to do. :Four: Ugh, gross. Four grips the railing, ripping a piece of it off of the bridge. He swings it around, using it as a makeshift spear. He swings it above his head, and then at King Ash. Ash blocks his swings, starting to struggle after a few swings due to the weight of the pole. :Four: Can't do this forever, can you, Ash? King Ash leaps back, allowing Birnstone to slide forward. She smacks her whip forward at Four, who shakes it off. She smacks the whip forward once more, wrapping it around Four's 'spear'. The spear heats up, the middle of it melting and breaking into two. Birnstone pulls her whip back. :Four: I've still got a weapon... Four swings the two individual pieces around, swinging at Birnstone wildly. She grabs at one of the pieces, stopping Four. He shakes her off, throwing her off the edge of the railing and down. She lands on another bridge, groaning. It cuts back to Aran, falling to the ground. :Aran: Y'know, you've really handicapped me now.. The copy of Aran swings at him with the robotic arm, stumbling due to the weight of it. :Aran: But, you don't really know how to use that thing... Aran ducks the swing, then pushing into the sludge. Instead of knocking it down, Aran just simply sticks to it. He struggles, groaning. Aran pulls himself out, grabbing at his robotic arm. The arm pops off of the sludge Aran, causing Aran to stumble back and fall. :Aran: Damn, just let me have my weapon! Aran attempts to put his arm back on, but the sludge lunges towards Aran, turning into a mess of limbs. He struggles to put the arm on, groaning. :Aran: Fine... it's yours.. Aran presses the button on the inside of the arm. The panels on the side struggle to open up. Aran yells out, reaching back into the sludge. :Aran: Agh, damnit! The sludge scratches at Aran's arm. Finally, the thrusters pop out and shoot the arm out. It sputters at first and drops, then shooting upward and into the bright, white core in the middle of the room. ---- :Niamh: So, was the arm just meant as a self destruct? :Aran: It was supposed to be like a cool rocket fist but... never got around to that. It would go forward but... never really came back. Believe it or not, fuel for it was reaaaaal expensive and just.. didn't work. Aran waves his new robotic arm around. :Aran: This thing works a lot better. I was working off of scraps, now I just use stuff that looks like it's cool. :Niamh: Maybe I should cut my arm off... Niamh looks at her arm, fascinated. ---- Four hears the sound of Aran's arm smashing into the core and he turns around quickly. :Four: No.. no! Four looks towards King Ash, swinging at him brutally. He pushes Ash to the ground with his swings. :Four: You... you ruined this! Four brings his foot up, ready to kick Ash. Birnstone's whip wraps around his neck, pulling him towards the railing. He grabs at his neck, groaning. :Four: You can't choke a robot, dumbass! :Birnstone: Wasn't the plan, Four. Birnstone pulls the whip with great might, sending Four over the railing. He attempts to grab at the bridge Birnstone is on, but misses, slamming his head on the side and going into a spin, falling down into darkness. :King Ash: Good move, Birnstone! :Birnstone: Ah, it was nothing. We've gotta get out of here, though... Aran jumps down onto their bridge, stumbling and hitting his head. :Aran: Fuck! FUCK! Okay, I'm good... how are we gonna get out of here? Aran looks around, rubbing his head. :King Ash: I've got an idea.. King Ash runs towards the end of the bridge, Birnstone and Aran following. Ash slices at the wall with his sword, burning a hole through the wall. He pushes the hole open, looking out. He looks down, nodding. :King Ash: It's a slight slant downwards. We can slide down. :Aran: Wait, wait.. slide down? I've only got one arm and you want me to slide down a whole damn tower? :King Ash: We aren't that high. It shouldn't be too hard. :Aran: I- An arc of electricity shoots out of the core, blowing a hole in the wall. :King Ash: You slide, or stay here. :Aran: Oh, what the hell. Either way, I die. ---- :Niamh: Well, you didn't die from it, I'm guessing.. :Aran: Well, no, but... ---- It cuts to Aran sliding down the tower, screaming. It then cuts to him at the bottom, clutching the base of the tower. :Aran: I don't ever wanna do something like that again.. Aran looks at his missing robotic arm and his other cut up arm. :King Ash: We might wanna get away from this tower. King Ash looks up, seeing the middle of the tower slowly crumbling. :Aran: Ah shit, maybe. All three of them run away, rubble from the tower beginning to fall from the sky. ---- :Niamh: So, you really just did stumble into this life, huh? :Aran: Hell yeah. I mean, the day before I was eating cheerios out of the box and watching Men in Black.. kinda sad, now that I think about it. I had nothing before that, hah. :Niamh: I mean, it brought you to a good life, it seems.. when did you meet Melissa, then? :Aran: Well, because of this whole incident, I met her.. I guess that's our next story. :Niamh: Listen, I can stay here all night. This shit's honestly kinda fun. Plus I get new material to make fun of you about. Niamh giggles, Aran glaring at her. :Niamh: Oh c'mon, I bet sometime you end up doing something cool, let's continue. :Aran: Sure. I'll be sure to ask Birnstone about your training blunders after this. Niamh raises an eyebrow. Aran grins. He's about to say something, but he's cut off by Melissa putting a hand on his shoulder. :Melissa: Well, what are we doing over here? :Aran: Niamh wanted to know more about the Misfits before, well, she was here. So I'm telling my great story. :Melissa: It's my 'great' story too.. Lemme join? :Aran: Why not? Melissa leaps over the couch, sitting beside Aran. :Melissa: I know he's gonna exaggerate some shit, so I'll be here to make sure he tells it truthfully. Melissa looks to Aran, winking playfully. Aran nods, trying not to smile. :Aran: Alright, it all starts at my house.. again. Tale 2: Misfits Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Fantendo - Misfits Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?